Rei Ryghts
Rei Ryghts is the main antagonist of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Shockingly, or maybe not, Rei is the leader of the Seven Sages. But this title seems to be meaningless, as she is teased on a near daily basis by the other six members of the Sages and sent to do pitiful work. She seems to not have any special powers, but it can be said considering all of the aggression is directed towards a single figure, one can argue that she has somehow managed to keep and organize the Unique Seven Sages into something uniform. It is revealed later that she is a former CPU. She is also present in Hyperdimension, doing civic actions. Appearance Human Form In her human form, Rei has long heather blue hair and blue-green eyes that are accompanied by thin framed glasses. She wears a single hair accessory on the left side of her head which is has a triangular shape at the base that is black with white and blue in the center and has second part on top which is white accompanied with blue lining. Her attire consists of a primarily black business-woman-like suit with a skull right between where her torso ends and her legs start. On her arms she wear's what appears to be two white gauntlets with blue lining and black skulls on the end. Her leg wear contains black tights and white knee high boots with black shoe laces and black bottoms with blue lining and skulls on the side. Goddess Form Rei's goddess form is reminiscent of her human form, having the same long heather blue hair but becomes slightly more sky-blue as it goes down. Her eyes are a bright diamond blue and the hair accessory that she wears on her head in human form becomes doubled, now appearing on both sides. Her glasses are gone and the general look of her outfit remains but in a bodysuit form, exposing her greatly enlarged chest, and the top some of her thighs, starting a little over where the torso begins and little over the middle of her thigh. The outfit itself is still primarily black and with white sections much like her previous form. Rei is a tall girl with pale-fair skin and red blushy cheeks. Her eyes look to be a light green while her hair appears to be a pale-silver color. She is taller then Neptune but her exact height is unknown as of now. From what can be seen, she seems to have very little breast development, she maybe a B-cup in normal form. Rei's hair consists of very neatly combed bangs that reach her ears, framing her face. She has strands of hair, very straight and worn down, reaching her chest. The rest of her hair loosely flows outward and seems to be about waist length. Rei is usually depicted in black, business-woman like attire and white accessories. She is usually seen wearing a black suit-top with a white undershirt and black tie, with big black and white piece shoulder attachments and a loose white belt. An odd skull is shown directly below it, along with a thin white cloth over her lower half. The end of the jacket almost resembles a skirt or dress, and she also has on black leggings/pants, and tall white boots with X-shaped black laces. Noticeably, Rei is one of the few characters depicted to wear glasses. Hers are black and a small wire-frame. Personality Human Form Rei, in a word, is an absolute "pushover." She is very frail and has extreme confidence issues, not being able to make anyone listen to her and ends up being stepped all over as a result. She can be indecisive and even easily scared when it seems like someone is upset with her. However, in the True End of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Rei manages to learn how to use her more intimidating side to her advantage and manages to make people listen to her for a change (out of fear). Goddess Form When she transforms, the only word needed to describe her is "psycho." Rei becomes extremely irrational, unreasonable, and overbearing. In her human form, Rei makes a comment stating that whenever she gets a little power in her hands that she goes insane. Her goddess form is living proof of this statement due to her easily being the most powerful goddess in existence. Trivia *As of Neptunia Victory, Rei is currently the only unplayable CPU. *Rei Ryghts and her country, Tari, both represent the Atari gaming consoles, some of the first consoles available commercially. It was highly successful until the video game crash of 1983 which almost destroyed the video game industry. It would be saved two years later when Nintendo released the Famicom in North America as the Nintendo Entertainment System or NES for short. *In order to get to the True Route of game, six of Rei's memories have to be seen. *Her Japanese name is a pun based on the pronunciation of the term 規制条例 (ki-sei-jyou-rei), which means "regulation act". *In the end Rei seemed to care more about her relationship with Anonydeath than about the disband of the Seven Sages. *Rei Ryghts is likely to be the most powerful antagonist and character to appear in the Hyperdimension Neptunia universe. As a CPU, she boasts the power to destroy entire worlds (something that not even Arfoire is capable of accomplishing without external measures to increase her power), can generate a potentially limitless number of fake CPU clones that are stated to have strength that is nearly equal to that of the real Goddesses and can effortlessly transfer any amount of her own power (and memories) to her Hyperdimension counterpart. She can do all of this without the supplemental energy from Shares. *In the true ending, Rei, along with Pirachu and Abnes, created the reformed Seven Sages to help the CPUs. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Female Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Nihilists Category:Hypocrites Category:Psychopath Category:Game Bosses Category:Anime Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Arrogant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyers Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dissociative Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Misanthropes Category:Cheater Category:Dark Knights Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil